


Enrichment for Plants

by aspoonie500



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Detention, Fred and George use their pranking abilities for good, Gen, Humor, Silly, devils snare, does this count as enrichment for the twins as well as the plants?, enrichment for plants, productive detention, whomping willow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspoonie500/pseuds/aspoonie500
Summary: This is inspired by this excerpt from "Sorry Aunt Petunia"“Let’s just dump them down,” Harry proposed. “It’s not like we’ll be going down there again, and nobody else should.”Hermione, shrugging, did just that.They could hear the crunch of breaking wood before they closed the trapdoor. At least the Devil’s Snare would get some enrichment.With nothing else to do, they left the chamber.so I ended up writing what if Professor Sprout gave Fred and George detention and had them help create/deliver enrichment items to some of the more exciting flora at Hogwarts.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Enrichment for Plants

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Sorry, Aunt Petunia."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476328) by [Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl/pseuds/Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl), [sparklygems](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklygems/pseuds/sparklygems). 



"Ah, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley, right on time. We'll be doing something a little different for your detention tonight. Due to your creative and enthusiastic pranking, you will be assisting me in creating and delivering enrichment items to some of the more active plants on the grounds." Professor Sprout informed twins. After their last detention with Argus, she had come to the conclusion that if those two got bored, all hell would break loose, so it would be best to keep them engaged this evening. 

"Of course,"   
"Professor Sprout,"   
"Just how creative-"  
"Should we get"  
"in our designs?" 

"Quite creative. Though not destructive. I will be providing you with a list of types of enrichment items, and once you finish a design on paper, please show it to me to approve before you begin building it. Here's a list of the plants you'll be helping me with:

> Whomping Willow  
> Venemous Tentacula  
> Devil's snare

Any other questions before we being?"

"No professor" The twins chorused before turning towards each other and having a whispered conference. 

"Excellent, I'm starting on a puzzle feeder for the Venemous Tentacula, and here's your list of types of enrichment:"

> Sensory: including sight, smell, hearing, taste, touch  
> Food/Feeding: uncommon foods, puzzle feeders  
> Environmental: new things to investigate,   
> Manipulative Toys  
> Behavioral/Social: giving chances to perform various natural behaviors (through play, interactions, etc)

After about 10 minutes or so, the twins had sketched out a rough idea for the Devil's Snare.

"Professor-"  
"we have a plan"  
"- for the Devil's Snare" 

"Oh, what is it? Fred, you answer this time." 

"We want to give it a piñata. Filled with fertilizer balls, jello globes, and maybe some sticks and rocks. And a charm to make it move around, to encourage the snare to interact with it." 

"Thats brilliant. I've never heard anything like that before, 5 points to Gryffindor. Do you have a plan for the Whomping Willow yet?" 

"Not yet professor-"  
"-we're considering-"   
"-levitating various random objects-"  
"-into destruction range-"   
"-but throwing cloth bags with fertilizer and colorful powders or spices-"   
"-also sounds quite fun" 

"That is an interesting idea, yes, though it would be terribly messy. Would bubbles filled with fruit juices work? I'd have to charm them so they would be noticed by the Willow, but that won't be complicated." 

"Brilliant Professor-"  
"Should we begin-"  
"-building our piñata?" 

"Definitely, I'll ask some of the elves to bring me some juices begin creating our bubbles." 

30 minutes, 3 prototype piñatas, and a few bubble disasters later, the enrichment items are done and ready to be given to their recipients. They start with the Venemous Tentacula, as its in the same greenhouse as the Devil's Snare, but closer to their current location. Standing a safe distance from the plant, Professor Sprout gently levitates the puzzle feeder into the range of the tentacula. It quickly notices the feel of its favorite live prey, but can't quite reach them. It quickly catches on quickly though, and manages to get the first of the insects out as the group moves on to the Devil's Snare. 

The snare, after the piñata is dropped on top of it, quickly begins to crush the wiggly octopus-looking blob and investigate the new sensations and "flavors" of fertilizer (can Devil's Snare taste anything? no one is entirely sure how to test for that). There's only about 10 minutes or so left in the detention, so the trio head up to the Whomping Willow before the twins need to return to Gryffindor Tower. 

Professor Sprout sets the bucket of bubbles she's been levitating behind her on the ground, and has the twins help her levitate the bubbles into range of the Whomping Willow. Fruit juice flies everywhere, but most of it misses the twins. Professor Sprout is not quite so lucky, but that is a hazard of being in the general vicinity of Fred and George Weasley. Professor Sprout just hopes the twins didn't learn the bubble spell they used.

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, she was not that lucky, and they managed to fill some bubbles with a potion that changes people's hair color at random (and lasts for a week), Professor Snape had lime green hair for several days, Professor Dumbledore an awful canary yellow (his beard clashed mightily in neon pink), though the gold Minerva was sporting was really quite lovely. Professor Sprout was quite pleased with the bright purple she got, even if it did clash with Hufflepuff yellow.


End file.
